A New Life
by Violet464
Summary: Charlotte Cullen has had a rough life her parents are gone she left her family and the love of her life is dead or  so she though he was the love of her life. What happens when she goes bac to them in the first time in years? Will she find out? 1st fanfic
1. Proluge

**~PROLUGE~**

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction ever. Please Read.**

I'm Charlotte Cullen. The Cullen's Niece & Carlisle's and Esme's granddaughter. My parents, Violet and John, were killed when I was 14. I left my family with my best friend (whose parents died when we were 6), Summer Alker, and we traveled around the country. But it was in Maine we met some company. In Maine we met William Johnson and Nick Colt. William is Sumer's boyfriend and Nick was mine, before he was killed. Oh yeah, all of us are werewolves and I guess I'm the alpha since Nick died. And before I forget, we, the pack (William, Summer, and I), are going to see my family for the first time in years and we're going to live with them. Joy. And I have yet to tell them. This should be fun.

**A/N: So here it is. I will and more and the chapters will be longer. I promise. Plese R&R. Be honest. But kinda nice. Thank you**

** ~ Ashton **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: In my story it's after Breaking Dawn. Renesmee and Jacob are NOT imprinted. The pack and the Cullen's get along ok. They're not friends but more like acquaintances. **

I pulled into the Forks High School parking lot. Ugh! I have to go to high school. AGAIN! I just now noticed that I had parked my blue Mustang next to Summer's red Volkswagen** [A/N: Pics of cars on profile]**. I got out and grabbed my bag and looked at the parking lot. That's when I saw my family talking with 2 girls and a group of people I didn't know. Edward looked at me and I smiled. I waited for Summer and Will to get out of the bug. When they did, I hooked arms with Summer and we started skipping towards them with a laughing Will behind us. We were a few feet away from them when Alice came and tackled us in a hug. Which everyone laugh. When we got up Alice finally talked…

"I didn't know you were coming. Why didn't you call? Why haven't you visited? Where the hell have you been?" Alice asked all that and more including something about my outfit. I ignored her and went straight to Edward and gave him a hug.

"So, are you going to introduce me to your friends?" I asked.

"Sure Char and hey Summer." He said and she waved. She was talking to Alice and Will. "This is Bella, mia mogile, and Nessie, mia figlia." I guess the Italian part was so the regular people wouldn't know what we were talking about. "And this is the pack." He introduced everyone. As he said their name he pointed them out.

"Hey everyone, I'm Charlotte and that's Summer and Will." I said.

"Well the baby's finally back." Emmett said.

"Did you honestly think that I would leave you forever? Where's the fun in that, Em?" I asked. "Oh and hey Jazz. Rose." I gave them all a hug as while Emmett laughed.

"How do you know the Cullen's?" Leah asked as Alice, Summer, and Will came up.

"Long story," I said.

"Char, most of your 'long stories' can be summed up in a few words." Emmett remarked.

"Can I bite you?" I asked innocently.

"NO!" Alice, Edward, and Summer screamed.

Then of course Will had to point a finger at me and say, "No, bad girl. You don't bite people. You know better."

"May I kill you?" I asked bitterly.

"NO!" Summer screamed. We got a few looks from other people. She looked like she just had a heart attack. *sigh* the affect I have on people.

Then Will and I had a staring contest, which I won even though he won't admit it. "Go to hell." I said.

"Nah, I don't want to. You'll be there."

Ugh! He was lucky that he couldn't hear my thoughts. But, unfortunately for me, Edward could. He was about to say something when Summer told us to stop. She looked like she was going to cry.

"Damn it. I'm sorry babe. I will do almost anything. Just please do NOT cry." I begged.

Then the bell rang and everything changed and everyone went to class.

Everyone walked.

But me and Summer.

We skipped.

Arm in Arm.


	3. Chapter 2

**~Chapter 2~**

**A/N: Chapter 2 here we come. I will conquer you no matter what. I will conquer this story. (eventually)**

One question. All I have is one question. Why did I come to school at the end of the year?

Who knows. Other than getting ready for finals and all we didn't do anything. I had a few classes with Summer and Will. I had some with my family and the pack. I had a lot with Seth. That made me happy. ( I think he's cute)

Before I knew it, everyone was at lunch. Then we were at the parking lot. That's when I started thinking about Nick. Things like...

Where is he now? Is he with my parents? Is he enjoying himself? Does he forgive me? Did he mean what he said that day? What would he be doing if he was here? Would we be together? Would he...

"CHARLOTTE!" Emmett screamed.

I looked around. Edward had a sympathetic look on his face. Summer had this look like she knew what I was thinking about. Everyone else looked either curious or confused.

"What?" I asked as calmly as I could. Luckily I wasn't shaking so I'm good.

"We've been calling your name for 5 minutes." Emmett said. I've been zoned out for that long? Wow!

"Okay. Well what do you need?"

"We were wondering when you were going to tell us what you've been doing." Alice piped in.

"Oh. How about we all go back to the house and I can tell you everything." _Can I stay at the house while I'm here? _I asked Edward. He nodded his head. Well at least I have the living arragements done because Summer and Will have already bought a house.

When we got to the house, Carlisle and Esme were there. That was good for me. They were happy to see me and to know I was here to stay. We all got situated in the leaving room. Everyone was all over the living room. I ended up infront of the TV. Which meant everyone was faceing me. Wonderful.

"So, I'll start out at the beging." I started. "Now remeber this story is the truth and nothing but the truth. This is my life story. I hope you enjoy." I said in my anouncer voice. Then in my regular voice. "Let's see. My dad and Edward were friends before I was born. His parents were dead, do Carlisle adopted him. My dad was also friends with Summer's dad. And my mom and Summer's mom were best friends. My mom knew Summer's dad. They somehow met. I don't know how. So my mom and dad and Summer's mom and dad got together at this night club ummm... somewhere on this planet. And they instantly fell in love, dated, got married later on. Years and i mean _years_ after they got married they had me and Summer. The freaky part about me and Summer being born is the time we were born. We were born, both of us, on Decmeber 12th. I was born at 12:00 a.m., midnight, and she was born at 12:12 a.m. Knowing that and that alone, not knowing who our parents are, people think we're twins. And it doesn't help that our looks are the same. Even with her blue eyes and my brown ones it's still possible. Even though her hair is lighter, her's being brown and mine being dark dark brown, it's still possible."

"And it didn't help with two 5 year old girls go skipping around school saying their twins." Rosalie said.

"Hey! We were 5 and we were being told we were twins!" Summer said in our defense.

"By who?"

"People. Such as 10 year olds."

"Anyway. Back to the story." I said piontedly. "The point is we thought we were twins til our 6th birthday. Now, us being six. That was an interesting time. Lets see. About 6 to 8 months after our birthday, Summer's parents were killed. Emotional times for us. We changed after that. We were way more mature than any other six year old." I sighed sadly at the memory. "Wr learned a lot in between our 6th and 14th birthday. Now the time between 14 and 16, it did a lot to us. 2 moths after we turned 14 my parents were killed in a car wreck. For some reason, I just had to be in the car for that. They died. I'm still here. By the time help came, the help couldn't do anything that wouldn't kill them. Me, on the other hand, was still alive. I guess that's what changed me so much. Going through that. When I was 6 I didn't understand. By the age of 12, I understood almost everything. Being 14, knowing what I knew and having the responsibilities I did, it changed me in more ways than you could understand. I wasn't 14, I was and adult and I couldn't stop that." I took a deep breath. "We were almost 16 and I was someone I didn't want to be but I live. You get you get. You have to live your life. You have no chose. I packed what I wanted, got some money, got Summer and we left. We traveled around the country and ended up in Maine. In Maine, we met Will and Nick. Will is summer's boyfriend as you can see. Nick was mine. I enjoyed our time in Maine. We both did." I took another deep breath. " I was going out of town on our birthday. So Summer planned me a birthday party. It was just for me. It was 3 weeks before I was going to leave. We went to a fancy resturaunt I've been dying to go to. We were all there when I opened my presents. Then I got this 1 present that just wasn't what I expected, about any of us expected. Well, 2 weeks later, me and Nick got into a fight about it. A full out war of words. We didn't speak to each other the rest of the day. I was walking into town later that day when I ran into Nick. Then we ran into some unwanted company. This happened and that happened and the next thing I knew, Nick was dead." My voice cracked a little bit at the last part.

"So you saw everything." Will said.

"Yes. I saw every damn thing." I said.

"Why didn't you tell us." He asked.

"Because I had enough crap from myself and I didn't need it from you to." I snapped.

"It's okay." Summer said.

I turned to her. "No! No it's not okay!" I screamed.

I ran through the door.

I ran to the one place I knew I would be safe.

I ran to my favorite place.


	4. Chapter 3

**~Chapter 3~**

**SUMMER**

Great. Charlotte just ran out the door. She ran as fast as she can. She went only God knows where. And to think that my boyfriend, the man I love almost more than anything, caused this. Good job, Will. Good job.

"What the hell just happened?" Jacob asked.

"Let's see. She told her life story, Will commented, she cracked, and she ran. That would be what just happened." I said with fake cheer. You could tell it was fake.

Everyone looked at me. "You knew she was going to break didn't you?" Carlisle asked.

I looked away form everyone. "Yes. I did. I knew she was going to crack. Especially since she didn't do much when Nick died. Whereas when Violet and John died, I swear she tried to kill herself or something." I finally looked at everyone. All of the Cullen's looked away from everyone when I said the last part. So they thought that to. "She did nothing when Nick died. She was distant. She wouldn't talk about it. I knew that she would break soon. But I never knew that she would do it now."

Everything went quiet. I sighed. "Why did you have to comment Will? Why couldn't you just have kept your mouth shut? I'm tired of this fued between you to. I love you both but this fued needs to end." I snapped.

"Whoah! What the hell is wrong with you?" Will said.

"What the hell is wrong with me? My best friend in this entire world just ran out the door to only God knows where because of something you said. Will, I love you to death, but remeber this. Charlotte is the closest thing to family I have. She comes first no matter what." I said.

It was quiet once agian. Ugh! Why couldn't someone just say something.

"Do you think she would have...?"Will started. I shook my head. What Will meant was do you think she would have changed.

"She wouldn't do that. She knows that if she did, we would be able to find her. She doesn't want us to find her. Not her friends or her family." I replied.

"Maybe one of us should find her." Embry suggested.

Edward was about to say no but before he could I said, "No Edward. Actually that's a great idea, Embry. Thanks. One of you should go. If it was us, she'd hate us for going after her because we know that she wouldn't want us to. But right now she needs someone. One of you should go." I like 'the pack' as their called. They're smart.

"I'll go." Seth said. I honestly think he would be great for Charlotte when she's ready to move on.

"Okay. Go. That's fine." Alice said.

As Seth was walking towards the door Edward told him something that I didn't even know. "She'll probally be in the woods. That's where she likes to think. I would always find her in the woods next to a big tree when she was little." So thats where she went when we were kids and I could never find her. It makes sense. And with that he went out looking for her.


	5. Chapter 4

**~Chapter 4~**

**A/N: OH YEAH! I almost forgot. Disclaimer time. I do not own Twilight :(. Sad. I know. But Stephanie Myer does. If I owned Twilight there would probally be a 5th book. But I don't so there isn't.**

**SETH**

I ran out of the door of the Cullens' as fast I could. For some reason I feel attracted to her. I want to know more about her. And she's beautiful. She's also nice and smart. I just don't see how some one that pretty, smart, and nice has been through what she has. I ran into the woods. I ran and ran and ran. Then I saw her. She was at the trunk of a pretty big tree that was near the treaty line. As I closer I heard a sobbing noise. Then I looked at her. She was the source of the sobbing. I guess everyone has a breaking point and this was hers. But I wonder why she ran all the way out here instead of to a room in the Cullens' house. Who knows.

I walked over to her. She didn't see or hear me. I really didn't expect her to. I slid down the tree next to her. She still didn't notice me. So, I put my arm around her. She looked up at me. Then she started crying even more. Great! What the hell did I do? She leant into my shoulder and cried. I sighed. This is just wonderful. I didn't picture anything like this would happen. Then I came up with a great idea. I picked her up by her waist and lifted her up onto my lap. That seemed to lighten up her crying a little bit. But what she did next suprised me.

She wrapped her legs around my waist and wrapped her arms around my neck. She then buried her head in my chest and continued to cry. I tried to soothe her by patting her back. That didn't work. I started running my fingers through her hair. That work a little bit. Her crying got quieter. So I stuck with that. I just continued to run my fingers through her long black hair. And when I say long, I mean LONG. It comes down to about the middle of her back. And its soft and sooo pretty.

After a while I noticed that this wasn't working anymore. I had to stop and think. Then I came with an idea. I slid my hand a little bit up her shirt and rubbed her back. That seemed to work because she stopped sobbing. Which was good, but I wanted her to stop crying all together which I knew she hadn't because my shirt was still getting wet. So, I rubbed her back more. I rubbed until I got to her bra strap. When I got there, I rubbed back down. I continued like this until I knew she had stopped crying. I knew she had stopped because I heard her deep and even breathing, which meant she was asleep.

I looked down to make sure she was. And that would definitely be a yes. She looked so peaceful. I slowly and carefully got up so I didn't wake her up. When I got up, I noticed she was still holding onto me. I silently laughed. I started walking back to her house. All the way I carried her and she still held onto me.

When I got to the house, I opened the door and saw Edward standing at the entrance of the living room. He looked at me and I showed most of what hapened. He nodded his head.

"Where's her bedroom?" I whispered.

"It's on the third floor. All the way down the hall on the left. It's across from my old bedroom." He said.

I nodded and took her to her room. I went over to her bed and put one arm around her shoulders and used the other one to get rid of her grip on me. When I did, I carfully placed her on the bed. Then I got her legs off of me. I took off her shoes and covered her up. I noticed she had a teddy bear on her bed. I quietly laughed. She's still a little kid in a lot of ways. She still needs some one there for her. I sighed. I gave her her bear and kissed her forehead. I was about to walk to the door when I heard her voice.

"Seth?" She asked.

"Shhh, its ok. Everything will be okay." I said soothingly.

"Thank you." Thank you for what? I guess I'll find out later.

"It's nothing. Now go to sleep." She nodded and was instantly asleep.

I was smiling as I walked down the steps and to the front door.

"Thank you." Esme said.

"It was nothing. No need to thank me." With that I left wondering when I would see Charlotte alone agian.

**A/N: Please review. Pretty pretty please. With a cherry on the top. Also, the poor little reeview button is all lonely. All he wants is some friends. That would make him _EXTREMELY _happy. All you have to do is click it. It will also make me extremely happy. Thanks.**

**~ Ashton**


	6. Chapter 5

**~Chapter 5~**

When I woke up in the morning, everything hit me from yesterday. Me telling what happened, running out, Seth comming, and me falling asleep. In his arms. On his lap. I just now realized how much he did for me yesterday. He found me. He comforted me. He stayed beside me until I fell asleep. Then he brought me home. He's done a lot for me. And I have so many feelings for him. I need to go for a swim **(A/N: Charlotte goes swimming when she needs to think. It helps her sort things through)**

I got in the shower, washed my hair and shaved. When I out i changed into my pink bikini, gray tank top, and denim capris. I dried my hair and finished getting ready. I put on my grey converse and my black shirt that said LOVE on it. **(A/N: Her outfit is on my profile.) **With that, I went down stairs. I went into the kitchen and grabbed some breakfast. When I finished, I walked to the door and grabbed my purse. **(A/N: Pic on my profile.)**

"And where are you going?" Edward asked.

"Where ever I want to. Yeah, I'm leaving now. I'll be back later." I said.

"Be safe." Alice told me. I smiled and walked out the door.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. And the cliffie. I try not to do those. The next chapter will be longer. I promise.**

**With love**

**~ Ashton**


	7. Chapter 6

**~Chapter 6~**

**A/N: Charlotte's pack doesn't know about imprinting. They aren't exactly the same as the Quileutes. But anyway... ENJOY THE CHAPTER. **

I got in my car and drove. I drove all the way to the beach. I think it was in La Push. Maybe First Beach? I don't remember. But this beach was extremely pretty. And there was some woods close by. I got out of my car and sat down close to the woods, looking out on the water.

I was thinking about all that happened yesterday. How do I truly feel about Seth? Could I date him? I honestly think I could. But the main question is does he like me? Does he want to be more than friends? I know it's kinda crazy. I mean i just have met the guy, but I really like him. I might even love him. But I really don't want to go there right now. I'm not really ready for.

I knew somebody walked up, but I didn't acknowledge them. I really didn't noticed them that much.

"What are you thinking about?" A familar voice said. Wait. That voice belongs to Seth. YAY! Seth's here!

"How'd you know I was thinking?" I asked. I had to be myself.

"I don't know. Just did."

Then a thought came to me. What he did last night. He stayed with me. That was the sweetest thing a guy has ever done. "Thank you."

"For what?" He said as he sat down next to me.

"For last night. No guy has ever done that for me." _Not that I let them._ I thought. But still it was sweet.

"Well they should." He mumbled.

"Oh, and I'm sorry." I whispered, hoping he wouldn't hear. But of course he did.

"Sorry about what?"

"That you had to see me that way. Not a lot of people do. I have to much pride to show weakness. Most people don't even know that I'm capable of that. Cliche, I know. But it's 100% true."

There was silence between us. It wasn't awkward, but kinda comfortable. But then I felt something. If thats a way to say it. But anyway, I knew he wanted to ask me something.

"You can ask me anything, you know." I told him. And I meant it. I really meant it. Probally for the first time in my life.

"And the same for me." He is SO sweet.

"Ask away." I told him.

"Are you sure? Its kind of personal."

"Again, you can ask me anything."

"Well, ok. Umm... Yesterday, you said something about you and Nick fighting. Well. I was woondering what happened." He said this kinda nervously.

"Well. Let's see. No one has asked me this question before. Ummm... The fight. Let me say this before I explain. I'm that girl who actually waits until marriage to have sex. No matter what people say, thats how I am." I took a deep breathe. "Now, back to the fight. Well it started with the birthday present I got a few weeks earlier. It was a joke of coure. It came with a note that said '_I know how you are. So this present is to make sure nothing... unexpected happens. We don't want to deal with that.'_. It was quite funny. Expecially the expressions on everyone's face. Will was laughing his head off because of my expresion, which was probally shock. Nick was pissed. He was so pissed that he was shaking. And Summer. Well, Summer was scared. She was probally afraid we were going Will. She was almost crying."

"What was the present?"

"Condomns. Let's just say my friends have a… weird sense of humor. Any way, back to the story. A few weeks later me and Nick were sitting in my living room. He, of course, had to bring it up. Well lets just say a lot of things were said, well yelled. Some things like 'your not like my other girlfriends', 'I'm not ready', ' I don't want to', and more. It ended up with me saying I don't want to have this conversation, please do me a favor. We didn't talk for the rest of the day. I went out on a walk and I ran into him. We really didn't say anything. Then some unexpected company came and the next thing I knew he was dead."

I didn't know I was crying until Seth put his arm around me and pulled me close. I burried my head into his shoulder. After a few minutes he pulled my face up so I had to look at him.

"It's fine, Charlotte. It'll all be fine in the end. You need to stop blaming yourself. It gets you nowhere. It only hurts yourself and the people around you." He said as he let go of my face. I just nodded and before he let go of my face, he kissed. What surprised me more was that I kissed him back. When we broke apart, I snuggled to him and he put his arm back around me. We went back into the comfortable silence.

"Why are you here?" He asked curiously after a few minutes.

"I jumped in the car and ended up here." I said all peppy like. Which made him laugh. "And I wanted to swim. Care to join me?"

"Why not?"

I took off my shirt, shorts and shoes and he took off his shirt. Then we went and jumped in the ocean. I think that this will be a good beginning.

**A/N: So there you go. Tell me what you think. Oh and the reason I updated at this moment is because my friend Will. He is EXTREMELY impatient. I fell bad for Autumn (his girlfriend) at times. Even though she probaly doesnt see this side of him. It's more than likely just for me. Yay for me! (that was sarcasm)**


	8. Chapter 7

**~Seth~**

**A/N: Beware. I'm not the best at guy points of view. My excuse? I'm a GIRL. G I R L. GIRL. My mind doesn't work like a guys. I'm sorry. It's not my fault I don't have a mind like a guys. Secretly, I don't want to have one. I already spend too much time with guys. And Trevor *shivers*. (My friends laugh at this and agree).**

Wow. I never expected for her to tell me all of that. Never in my life. And that kiss was amazing, And the fact that she kissed me back was even more amazing. I felt sparks. And by the look on her face she felt it too. Then we went into that comfortable silence we have.

"Why are you here?" I asked curiously after a few minutes.

"I jumped in the car and ended up here." She said all peppy like. Which made me laugh. "And I wanted to swim. Care to join me?"

"Why not?"

She took off her shirt, shorts and shoes and I took off my shirt. Then we went and jumped in the ocean. Maybe this will be a wonderful start.

We went into the ocean and just played around and enjoyed ourselves. We laughed and had a great time. I never wanted this day to end. And I hope she felt the same. After a while we got out of the ocean and layed out on the beach and just talked. I learned a lot about her. Like about the accident jthat she was in that killed her parents.

Apparently, when the Cullens' found them her parents were dying and they couldn't do anything. I wonder if that meant that they wouldn't change them. If they loved them then they would've changed this. Everyone who knew they were vampires knew that they would change people they loved if they were dying. Then another question striked me. Did she know if they were vampires? That question kept reeling in my head.

"Well I better get going. My family's probally wondering where I am, so I better get going. I had fun." She said.

"Yay, me too. See you later?" I asked.

"Definitely. Bye"

"Bye." She got her clothes and shoes and went to her car. She got something out of the trunk and drove off. I really wanted to see her again. And soon. Then I heard this howl. _Great. _I thought._ What now?_ I honestly didn't want to go with my thoughts all about Charlotte, but I knew I had to.

I ran into the forest that was near the beach and ran until I was closer to where the rest of the pack was. Then i threw my shorts off and phased.

_What do you need? _I asked.

_God, moody much? _Leah, my sister, remarked.

_Leah, Seth, Both of you shut up! _Jacob barked in that alpha tone he sometimes uses.

_Sorry_ Leah and I both said as I walked into the clearing type place.

_Why are we here?_ Embry asked.

_The reason we're here is that there might be a new pack in the area. _Jacob said.

That little statement caused chaos. Everyone started talking and asking why. And you could hear everything on their mind. It was starting a headache. I guess Jake just let them have it out before he was going to say something. While this went on I started to think about Charlotte. I either forgot the pack can hear everything on my mind or I was hoping no one could hear or notice it with all of the chaos. Which one, I don't know. While I was thinking of her and all of the times I've been with her, everyone shut up and started staring me.

_What?_ I asked confused. Why the hell was everyone gawking at me? Then everyone started talking or thinking at once.

_Oh my god! _Leah.

_Good Job, Seth! _Typical Embry and Quil.

_Damn!_ Collin.

_The baby grew up. _That would be Brady trying to tease me. Key word, trying.

_I can't believe this! _Jared.

_And with the new girl, who's hot as hell! _Paul being Paul, even though he's already got his girl.

_Explain Now!_ Jacob commanded, that made everyone stop thinking in a way.

_Explain what! _I asked confused. _I don't get what all of you are getting at. I mean wha-_ Then I understood. _WHAT! YOU THINK I _IMPRINTED_ ON HER? What the hell? All of you have officially gone insane._

_ Seth, LISTEN! You know we can't control it. You know that. It just happens. Do you think, at first, that I wanted to imprint on Leah? Of course not. No offense babe. I got use to the idea and now I love it. I wouldn't have it any other way. The thing is Seth that no one chose to imprint. Not Sam. Not Emily. Not Jared or Kim. Or Quil. Or Claire. Not me. And certainly not Leah. But we got used to the idea. _

_I've barely known her. How could I have imprinted on her? I didn't know she existed until yesterday? How the hell is that possible?_ How could they have even assumed that? And the fact that they can hear everything I'm thinking doesn't help.

_All you have to do is look at her. It's love at first site._ Jacob tried to reason._ It doesn't matter how long you've known her._

_ Yeah, yeah._

_ Now,_ Jacob said, talking to the whole pack that surprisingly stayed quiet through the whole conversation. _Let's not talk about this or bring it up when the others are around. Let Charlotte get use to her new life and get settled. And let Seth and Charlotte get used to everything. When we see that the time is right, we'll tell her._

_No. _I said._ There will be no telling her or anything because there is no imprinting. None. The end. You're all wrong._

_ Seth. _Jacob was going to try to get me to understand, but there is nothing to explain. I didn't want to hear it. I ran till I was out of sight.

_You know it's true and you'll love the idea when you accept it. _Was the last thing I heard before I phased back into my human form. I pulled on my shorts and ran back to the beach and lied on the sand next to the water. Thinking about what Jacob just said. _You know it's true and you'll love the idea when you accept it._

I didn't mind falling in love with her. I would love that. I think I already do love her. And for her to love me back. I didn't have any words for that. That would be amazing. But, I didn't want her apart of this world. My world. The world where there were mythical beings and dangers and unexplainable things happened. She doesn't deserve to be tied to me if she doesn't want all of this. And if I imprinted on her, she would have to be a part of my life.

**A/N: So there you go. This has to be the longest chapter I've written yet. Hope you liked it. Oh, and the italicized words are the pack's thoughts or whatever you call it. They will also be thoughts that Edward can read. One more thing, please review. Reviews give me your input and ideas. Your input and ideas help me with writing. And reviews make me write faster. So, I'm begging you. PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW. WITH A CHERYY ON TOP.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Charlotte**

"Well I better get going. My family's probably wondering where I am, so I better get going. I had fun." I said. I didn't want to leave but I knew I had to.

"Yay, me too. See you later?" Seth asked.

"Definitely. Bye"

"Bye." He said. I got my clothes and shoes and went to my car. I got a towel out of the trunk and threw my clothes in there then drove off. I really wanted to see him again. And soon. When I was on the road, I heard this howl. It sounded demanding and authoritive. It's probably the alpha. _I didn't know that there were wolves in Washington. _I thought. _I guess you do really learn new things every day._

I got home and parked in the garage; then walked in the house and into the living room.

"Whoa there Char, what's with the bikini?" I looked down and just now remembered I was in a bikini. I bit the inside of my cheek and looked away blushing.

"Thanks for the reminder Emmett." I said, still blushing.

"Reminder? You've got to be kidding me. How can you forget that you're in a bikini?" He asked me.

"Now, Emmett, you do have to remember this is Charlotte we're talking about." Jasper said.

"True, true." Emmett agreed.

"Boys, be nice. Let Charlotte go change." Esme said.

I went upstairs put on some clothes and pulled up my hair and went back down stairs. Esme and Carlisle were sitting on the love seat. Emmett and Rosalie were both sitting in the chair. Edward, Bella, and Jasper were on the couch. Nessie was on the floor in front of her parents and Alice was on the floor in front of Jasper. And it was _way_ too quiet. At that thought, Edward chuckled and everyone just looked at him. I went over to Alice, lay down, and put my head in her lap.

"Ew!" She squealed. "YOUR HAIR'S WET!" Everyone laughed.

"Well, Alice, of course it is. I just came home from swimming."

"I have never heard Alice squeal like that." Nessie said.

"Wow! That's… rare." I said.

"Charlotte, you have to remember that you've been one day and she's never met you before. Also, we haven't heard her do that since you left." Edward said.

"Only I can do that to Alice. So, question. What happened after I left?" They all looked at each other, then at me. Then they started the story.

After I left (eight years ago), they moved to Alaska again. Two years later they moved back to Forks (I was ten the last time I was here). After about another two years, Bella moved here. Then, that's where it got exciting in a way. They told me how she was special, and she was Edward's singer. They told me about James. How he left her. How she saved him from the Volturri. About the newborn army, their engagement, their wedding, how she got pregnant, about the pregnancy, and about the other Volturri visit. And everything in between.

When they were done, they all looked at me. My face must have been a range of so many emotions.

**Jasper**

So many emotions were going around the room. Suspension, shock, excitement, rage. Rage?

_Rage? What's going on Edward?_

"I don't know." He whispered.

"I can't believe it." Charlotte said. Everyone was confused. No one said anything.

"Can't believe what?" I asked.

She ignored me and turned to Alice. "I can't believe this. You knew, and you didn't tell me?"

"We would have told you, but we didn't know where you were." Carlisle said trying to bring order to things. That didn't work.

"But Alice did." That shocked us all. Then she turned to Alice. "Why didn't you call? Why didn't you tell me?" Everyone was so shocked, they were speechless. After a few minutes, Charlotte calmed down. "I guess it makes sense. Why you didn't call me for a year and all that."

"Wait." Emmett said. "Alice, you knew where Charlotte was and you never told any of us?"

"It's not her fault. I asked her not to." Charlotte said.

"Why?" Edward asked. "We all missed you. We would've asked you to come back."

"And that's why I gave it to Alice. She's the only one who wouldn't have begged me to come back. The only one who wouldn't guilt trip me. I left for certain reasons. Reasons you will never know. I gave Alice my number in case you needed me. Or I needed someone to talk to." Hurt was coming off her. "I just. I just wish you would've called. It would've made me feel better."

"I'm sorry. I should have called. You were just dealing with a lot then. You didn't need to worry about all this." Alice said. I put my arm around to comfort her.

"I would've liked to know. It would have been nice." She had tears in her eyes. She looked away from us so the others wouldn't see. "I rather come home to a family than deal with my stupid drama." She took in a shaky breath. "I… I rather come to my family's home and them be there then for their house to be and…and them not." Tears were running down her face freely, like she couldn't stop them. Edward got up and went to her. He pulled her in an embraced and she buried her head in his chest and started sobbing. When she left, it was the hardest on Edward because the two of them were so close. They used to be inseparable.

"She'll be fine." He said, too low for her ears, probably answering everyone's thoughts. "Shhh. It's fine. We're here. Nothing happened." He whispered to her. That didn't help. I think it made it worse. "Hey. Don't you trust me?" She nodded in his chest. "Then why are you not listening?" She must've answered in her mind because he rolled his eyes. "If I really did, then would I do this?" He started tickling her and she feel to the floor, laughing.

"STOP!" She screamed, still laughing. "What's the magic word?" Edward teased.

"Fuck. You."

"That would be interesting to see." Emmett said.

She looked at him the moment Edward stopped tickling her. "Before, I don't know, Emmett dies? I'm going to get clean and stuff. So, up the stairs that are damned I go." And she went up the "stairs that are damned". She ended up tripping once, which is good for her. I swear, she's worse than Bella. Edward nodded and laughed at that. I think we all agreed that Charlotte's way more accident prone than Bella. And that's saying something.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Me: DISCLAIMER TIME. WILL YOU DO IT FOR ME CHARLOTTE?**

**Charlotte: Why me? I don't want to.**

**Me: Do it or else.**

**Charlotte: Or else? And what might you do to me that would make me do the disclaimer for you?**

**Me: I'll make you become pregnant in high school because you got raped and everyone thinks you're a slut and everyone would think you're even more of an outcast.**

**Charlotte: One, I don't care if people think I'm a slut. Two, I know I'm an outcast and I don't care. And third, you wouldn't do that**

**Me: Damn it. Your right.**

**Charlotte: Yeah. I know. I ruin things. Get over it. So what are you going to try to do know?**

**Me: *smug look comes across face along with an evil smirk* I'll make sure that you and Seth will never be together and he moves on to someone else.**

**Charlotte: You wouldn't?**

**Me: Oh, but I would. It doesn't affect me at ALL.**

**Charlotte: Ok, ok I'll do it. *takes in a deep breath and sighs* Violet464 doesn't own Twilight. Stephanie Myer does. If she did, then there would be a fifth book and we (Summer, Will, and I) would be in it. And this fanfiction would be the book. But since she doesn't own Twilight, it didn't happen. She only owns me...**

**Summer: And me...**

**William: *in freakishly high girly voice* And me. *in normal voice* I am way too good at that**

**Freaky Random Announcer dude: *in deep man voice* Yes, yes you are.**

**Me, Summer, Char, and Will: WHAT THE HELL!**

**Freaky Random Announcer dude: I'm leaving now. You know too much as it is. *voice disappears***

***Everyone looks at each other questionly***

**William: That was weird.**

**Me: Yes. Yes it was. I wonder who he was.**

**Summer: Don't we all?**

***silence***

**Me: Charlotte. You do know that I would never do that to you and Seth. It would mess up the story.**

**Charlotte: Why you little...**

**Emmett: Cool. Chick fight.**

**Everyone: EMMETT!**

***Yelling starts and everything gets chaotic and loud***

**Me: *yells at top of lungs AND OVER EVERYONE ELSE* ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

Seth

"Imprinting," I scoffed, "like that would ever happen. She's too beautiful. She's too good for me. Why would they think that? I doubt she even thinks of me. She probably doesn't feel that way." _Or does she?_ I thought _Maybe she does._ "But I don't want her apart of this world. Apart of my world. She deserves her happy little, after all her sadness. She deserves to have a normal husband and normal kids and normal life."

"And if she chooses to be a part of it?" Leah said, coming from nowhere, scaring the hell out of me.

"She won't even know. So how can she choose?"

"She lives with vampires. From what she told us, she has her whole life. So she probably knows about them and us by now. She's already apart of this world, if you think about it. If she's still with them and she knows, then she's fine with it. Think about it Seth. You can't prevent or stop this without hurting you or Charlotte. Possibly even both of you." She was right and she knew it. She also knew that I know she's right and I hate it. I always hate when she's right. Not that I mind her being right, but most of the time when she's right, I'm wrong. Me being wrong is the part I hate.

"Where's my sister?" I asked sarcastically. "Because you sure as hell aren't. My sister is nowhere this compassionate. But if you are my sister, then hell must have frozen over. And if hell froze over then… Shit. That means the whole worlds screwed. Fuck!"

"Shut up. I'm trying to help my little brother out with a crisis."

"Yay, _trying_."

She rolled her eyes. "Fuck you."

"Isn't that what's Jake for?" I asked innocently and ducked when she tried to slap me. She sighed, frustrated, and walked away. "Love you, sis." I could see her roll her eyes even though her back was to me.

When she was upstairs doing God knows what, I sighed and fell on the couch. "My life is royally screwed."

**A/N: Short chapter. I know don't kill me. Please. I'm begging you. And no complaining about non-existent cliff hangers, I don't want to hear it. *cough* will *cough*. And how did you like my disclaimer? It's totally just like the characters.**


	11. Chapter 10

Charlotte

It's Monday, and I just woke up. I am _not_ a morning person. I got out of bed and threw on a pair of shorts and tank top. I walked out of my room and to the stairs. I was almost all the way down the stairs, with no causalities I might add, I tripped, rolled down the stairs, and landed on my feet before I fell on the floor from the impact of the landing. Then everyone came running to me. They were all talking at once. But they were saying the same thing.

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." I said standing up. Once I was all the way up, I felt the pain in my ankle. I decided to ignore it.

"You sure you're ok?"

"Yes! Now drop it will you?" They shut up but they didn't drop it. Doubt they would for a while.

**Xxxx*LINE*xxxX**

The weekend went by slow. I realized this on the way to school. It's not that I didn't have fun, but I just couldn't wait to see Seth. Which was extremely strange considering I just met him.

Even though Sunday took forever to get by, I had fun. I learned more out about Bella and Nessie. They are pretty amazing. But then again, when you live with the Cullens _everything_ tends to amaze you. Surprisingly, I still wasn't use to that.

We arrived at school and everyone was there. Including Seth! _YAY_! Edward flinched in the driver's seat. I started laugh. _Haha. That's what you get. _After that thought, That's What You Get by Paramore started playing in my head. I think that annoyed Edward even more. Poor Edward… Oh, well. He'll get over it.

I jumped out of the car and ran to the group. That ended up being a really bad idea because it hurt my ankle even more. _Great. Just great!_

"You okay?" Edward asked.

"I'm fine."  
>He gave me this look that said <em>no you're not.<em> "Are you really okay?"

"Yes! Now drop it." I said exasperated. Once again, I knew he wouldn't.

**Xxxx*LINE*xxxX**

The rest of the day was interesting, to say the least. Especially P.E. I'm just glad school's over with. Or, almost over with.

At that thought, the bell rang.

I was walking out of the class (I had it with Seth!) when this girl tripped me. She literally stuck out her foot when I was walking out the door. The foot she tripped was the one that was hurt. That's just wonderful. I fell to the floor, my things went everywhere. I couldn't get up because my ankle was _throbbing._

"What the hell? What's wrong with you, Elizabeth?" **(A/N: If any of your names are Elizabeth I don't mean to offend you. If you went to the school I do and hang out with the people I do, you would understand.)** Seth said, he sounded angry.

"Nothing at all, it's just her." She snarled the last part, but other than that, she sounded flirtatious. What the hell?

"What has she done to you? She couldn't have done anything. She's only been here for two days. So what has she done?" I looked up at that point. Elizabeth had this look that said _not-that-you-know_. She gave me this evil look that only complete bitches can accomplish, flipped her hair, and walked away. At that point, the only coherent thought was what the hell?

Seth bent down and looked at me. "You okay?" He asked all sweet like. Have I ever mentioned how much I loved his voice?

"I'll be fine." That was my comment every time I got hurt. I would probably say that when I'm on my deathbed.

He gave me this look that Edward gave me earlier today. Basically, he didn't believe me. "Can you get up?" He said it in a way that made me know he that he know I couldn't.

I was about to say yes and get up, but I thought better of it and said, "No."

He kind of laughed at how I sounded like a five year old. He stacked up my books and got all of my stuff together. He threw my bag over his should, bent down and picked me up. I started to protest, but he shook his head. "Don't even waste your breathe. I'm not letting you walk and that's final!"

"But-"

"Charlotte, no!"  
>"Fine."<p>

He carried me, bridal style, to where everyone else was.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the damsel in distress." Emmett said. I glared at him.

"You okay, honey?" Rose asked.

I was about to answer, when Seth said, "No, she isn't. She can't walk."  
>"We should've checked it." Edward said.<p>

"Stop worrying. It shortens your life." I said. It made everyone laugh.

"Anyone want to tell us what happened?" Jacob asked.

"Well, I kind of sort of tripped on my way down the stair. Somehow I landed on my ankle, before I fell to the ground." I explained.

"And now it's probably broken or something." Seth said.

"We should let Carlisle look at it." Jasper said.

"But, he said he won't be home until late." Bella reminded everyone.

"We could take her to him." Alice suggested.

"But I don't want to go to the hospital. It's full of sick people and it's so clean." I whined.

"Charlotte Rose Cullen! I don't care what you want to do! You are going to see Carlisle and that is it!" Edward said. I shrank into Seth's chest and nodded. Edward never used my full name. No one ever did. The only time any used it was when I was in trouble or something like that.

No one said anything for a while.

"So, I guess that means I have to go know, doesn't it?" I said.

"You think?" Emmett said.

Edward walked over to me and Seth. "You have to get your ankle checked. Just to make sure it's nothing serious. Okay?"

"Okay." I looked up to Seth. "You want to take me?"

He smiled. "Sure." He took me to his car and put me in. He got in and started towards the hospital.

I groaned. "I don't wanna go!" I whined.

"How about we make a deal?" He asked

I looked at him, "Deal?"

"Yes. A deal. If you behave and let Carlisle look at your ankle without any difficulties and no complaining, I'll get you a treat."

"A treat? What kind of treat?"

"Anything you want. So, de we have a deal?"

"Fine. You know, I really don't like the fact that you figured out to bribe me."

He just laughed and shook his head.

**A/N: Here you go. Sorry it took so long but I've been so busy with school and all. Sorry if it's crappy. I'm just trying to upload. IT WILL GET BETTER! I PROMISE!**


	12. Chapter 11

**CHARLOTTE**

When we walked (Seth walked, I was carried) into the hospital, the receptionist ran up to us.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" She asked me then looked to Seth. "What's the matter with her?"

"She just hurt her ankle. Can we see Dr. Cullen?" He asked. If it was me, I'd walk into his office.

"Well, I think he's in his office. But, do you want me to ask him if he can take someone?"

"I'm sure daddy won't mind if we go on in." I said.

"Wait, daddy? You mean Carlisle's you're father?" She asked me.

"Yes mam, he is. So, can we go on back?"

"Sure…" With that, we went to Carlisle's office.

"You call Carlisle daddy?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, why not?" I thought. I've always called Carlisle daddy. He's my father in every way but one. I call Esme mama. No one's questioned me on it before…

"It's just, never mind" Seth shook his head. At that moment, we arrived at Carlisle's office. Seth knocked.

"Come in," came daddy's reply. Seth opened the door and walked in. The moment we walked in, dad looked up and saw Seth carrying me. "What happened darling?" He asked me.

"Did mama call and tell you about my accident this morning?" I asked.

"I don't think she did. What happened?"

"I kind of fell down the stairs and landed on my ankle. It didn't help that I walked on it all day today and then I tripped."  
>"And you didn't tell anyone, did you?"<p>

"You know me so well."

Carlisle sighed. "Let's take a look at it." We went into one of the x-ray room thingies and I was put on a table. Dad did all the doctor stuff he was supposed to. Then there was this other stuff that happened that I either a) didn't pay attention to or b) the huge amount of morphine dad gave me was kicking in. **(A/N: Remember that Charlotte's a werewolf. Her body burns off morphine faster because of her temperature.)** All I know is that I ended up on a hospital bed not being able to feel anything. I also remember Seth being at my side through the whole thing, worrying. Why? I haven't the slightest idea. It'll heal by the end of the week. Wait? Did he know that?

**SETH**

I was so worried about Charlotte. I was wondering how she was and if she was in any pain. What if it was something serious? I started to feel better when Carlisle gave her morphine for the pain. But what puzzled me was the amount of morphine he gave her…

Once the morphine started to kick in, Charlotte was in her own world.

"Will she be okay?" I asked for what was probably the 100th time.

"Yes, Seth. She will. Her ankle will heal in a few days. Once I get the X-rays back I will know how long she will have before she is fully healed."

"Okay." I sighed. For some reason, I just wanted her to be okay and fast. At that moment, the x-rays came in. Carlisle put them on the board where you put x-rays to look at them. Carlisle contemplated them.

"She almost did it." He mumbled to himself.

"She almost did what?" I asked.

"She virtually crushed her talus." He said looking at me. I gave him this look that said I had no idea what he was talking about. "She almost shattered the bones in her ankle."

"Oh! Wait, almost?" I asked.

"I almost did what?" Charlotte said.

Carlisle went over to where she was sitting on the hospital bed and laid his hand on her leg. "Char, you almost severely hurt your ankle. If you would have walked on it for the rest of the week and had accidents the way you do, then it would take a while to heal. And you know how your mother and aunts are. They would have made you stay in bed until it was completely healed. Rosalie will probably still want you to."

"Ugh. They are _way_ too paranoid about me." Charlotte commented.

"That's just because they love you."

"So I've been told. So, what are you going to do know?"

"I'm going to wrap it up and you're not going to put a lot of weight on it. I would say no weight, but-" Carlisle was interrupted.

"But I'm stubborn and I wouldn't listen." Charlotte finished.

"Exactly."

"So, she'll be okay?" I asked.

"Yes, Seth. We're used to this. She's accident prone." Carlisle said.

"Believe me, I'm used to it. If you know how many time I hurt myself in an average month, you wouldn't be shocked." Charlotte said. I sighed.

Carlisle wrapped up her leg and gave her a stern look while he told her to stay off of her foot. She nodded and told him bye, then proceeded to walk out the door. Did she really think that I was going to let her walk out the door on her own? I went over to her and picked her up.

"HEY!" She yelled at me.

"Hello," I responded.

She hit me on my head. "Two words. Smartass." She looked at Carlisle. "Daddy! Can you do anything about this?"  
>I turned around to look at Carlisle, who shook his head. "I'm sorry, darling, but I won't. I approve of what he is doing."<p>

She stuck her tongue out at him and he just laughed. Then she looked at me. "Well, considering I'm not controlling my own feet, ONWARD!" I just laughed and carried to my car.

Carlisle

**(A/N: This is going to be short but it'll give hints for later chapters.) **I smiled at Seth and Charlotte as left the hospital room. They seemed happy and I was surprised that Charlotte didn't put up much of a fight with him carrying her. She did with just about everyone else. It was that and the fact that Seth was extremely worried about Charlotte when all she did was break her ankle. It wasn't fatal to humans. Even less so to humans. Hmm… that's something that the family and I might have to talk about tonight. And it might include Jacob.


	13. Chapter 12

**Don't be mad at me! Please! I know I haven't updated in forever! But I had exams. Then I had writer's block (she is **_**such**_** a bitch!)! So, I hope you enjoy. And have a Merry Christmas! And a happy New Year!**

Charlotte

"So, what's my surprise?" I asked once Seth started driving.

"Huh?" was Seth's response.

"I willingly went to the hospital. Without a fight. And you said if I got along well that I'd get a surprise. So, what is it?" I explained.  
>"How about I bring it tomorrow?" He asked, laughing.<br>"Fine!" I stuck my tongue out at him which made him laugh even more. "So, where are we going?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Your house."  
>"Ugh. Are you really going to make me deal with <em>them<em>?" I asked exasperated.

"Who do you mean by 'them'?" He asked.

"Rose and mom. They are going to fuss me out for this." I pointed to my ankle, even though he couldn't see. He didn't say anything. "Well, will you stay with me for a bit? Please?"

"I'll do anything for you." Seth seemed like he meant it.

**Xxxx*LINE*xxxX**

Seth got me out of the car and carried me into the. The moment we walked in the door, I smelled cookies. And not just any cookies. Peanut butter cookies. Yum! My _favorite_!

"COOKIES!" I screamed and Seth laughed. I love his laugh. Esme walked in with plate loaded with cookies.

"Hello Charlotte. How is your ankle?" She asked.

"It's fine. Can I have cookies now?" I asked. I wanted cookies.

"Sure. Be sure to share them with Seth." She said in a motherly tone. I rolled my eyes.

"We'll be upstairs if you need us," I said taking the plate of cookies. Seth laughed and went upstairs to my room. He set me at the head of my bed and he sat at the end. I placed the plate of cookies in between us. "Have some. They are _amazing_," I said while I stuffed one in my mouth. He ate one.

"They are good. But you should try Emily's muffins. They are truly amazing." He praised.

"Emily?" I asked.

"Sam's wife." I guess he saw my confused looked. "I'll have to make sure you meet the rest of the… my friends."

"Yeah, I would say the same, but you've met all of my friends and family." We laughed at this then fell into a comfortable silence. "So, what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Whatever you want to…"

"Well, that helps me a lot," I said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes at me. "Hmm… I can't come up with anything."

"Well… um… I have something I want to ask you…" Seth said with a nervous look.

"Ask away."

"Well… um… would you… um… maybe want to… um… go on a… date… with me? Um… on Friday?" Seth asked all nervous like and before I could respond he spoke again. "I mean, I understand if you don't want to go and all. I mean, we've only known each other a few days and-"

"Yes. I'd _love_ to go on a date with you, Seth." I cut him off and when I said those words his face light up like a kid's on Christmas day.

"Really?" He asked not believing me.

"Really," I said enthusiastically.

Then, he did something that I wasn't expecting, but I enjoyed it.

He kissed me.

And I kissed him back.

While we were kissing, a thought I was excited about but also afraid of at the same time occurred.

_I love him…_

I quickly threw that thought aside. I didn't want what happened to everyone else that I love happen to him… They ended up dead. Or hurt. And I never want to see Seth like that.

So, I just focused on our kiss and I swore I felt sparks fly…


End file.
